Участник:SuperErikaStar
Lol, io amo Golden Freddy ^_^ Tutti i miei amici in DeviantArt piace troppo :) mi piace Chica. Lei è una ragazza in FNaF. ☀ATTENZIONE! QUESTO RAGAZZO È DA ITALIA! Se si utilizza un Google Translater, si ottiene un risultato sbagliato :) Друзья: Чернильная звезда, Otas, Erick the Animatronic, HoRREs, Эдвард Прайс,FendrigWingedWolf, ThePuppetFNAF, Звёздный Бриз. Просто попросите чтобы я запихнула ваш ник сюда, или сами добавьте. Да...я люблю пиццу :З Коллекция моих любимых предметов Привет! Меня зовут Эрика Аниматроник! Я добрая, немного ленивая, и к тому же весёлая! Я работаю в FFP, играя с детьми. Моё любимое развлечение с детьми- это настольные игры. Мой любимый вид, это там где нужно играть разноцветными фишками. Я просто ОБОЖАЮ детей! Но, не совсем люблю таких детей как - капризных и непослушных. Они бывали, но нечасто. Поэтому я обожаю свою работу! Потому что я одновременно и играю, и работаю! По виду я розовая Кошка с розовым бантиком на голове, и с голубыми глазами. Да и я хочу сказать, что у меня русский не очень хороший, поэтому, иногда буду допускать грамматические ошибки. Можно меня называть такими именами как: Эричка, Эчка, или просто Эря или Эри! Если хотите чтобы я поиграла с вами в пиццерии, то доставайте бумажку и записывайте: ☀+18003292326! Это наш номер! Я обещаю! С нами вам будет веселее! И конечно же вашим родителям! Потому что у нас особая интересная программа! Мои нелюбимые занятия! О моих любимых делах, вы знаете! Это играть с детьми! А вот мои нелюбимые занятия! И как все вы, я не люблю школу... задают много домашки, по вежливости, уровни счастья, здоровья детей. Мне всё это очень скучно учить, потому что я и так всё знаю! :(( Мдаааа.....и мне так скучно, что в тетрадках я не пишу, а рисую всякие загогулины... Так что...вот! Да и у меня есть своя плюшевая игрушка! Хотите себе? Держите! Если хотите, можно в профайл а можно хоть везде :)! Со мной никогда не скучно! :) Я "В ТЕМЕ"! Я не люблю когда со мной придумывают любовные истории. Я имею не женихов, а друзей! Друзья: Чика, Голдэн Фрэдди. Да, вы наверно удивились :) Я жутко ленивая, потому что не люблю делать домашку ( смотр. верх) . Если хотите пообщаться со мной, просто напишите в моих обсуждениях или теме блога "Ask Me" :) Я на них обязательно отвечу! Ну...если конечно успею! Сложные вопросы не пишите, я не очень хорошо знаю русский! Love You, Guys! N'ame': Erica Surname: Dude, no Gender: Female ♀ Age: 14 (Yeah, I'm pretty young) Country: Italy Birthday ''': October 11 '''Personality: Shy, introvert, lazy, cheerful and.. IDK Programs: Paint Tool SAI Fan of: FNAF, MLP, SUPER MARIO, POKEMON. Little informations YES you can use my drawings like icon, but put the credits somewhere in your profile, thanks; NO '''you can't repost my drawings saying that they are yours If sometimes I can't reply, don't put it on personal: or I haven't time, or I don't know what say xD If you want to support me, a watch, a llama, some points are well acceptable ^^ OMG JUST OMG--- 1000 WATCHERS?? *^* I can't believe it, really! I really want to make a drawing about it, but now it's night, and soon I have to go to sleep (remember that I live in Italy-);-; So.. why don't make a journal? (deargod,erikajuststop-) I know, for someone 1000 watchers are nothing, but for me are everything The July 28th 2014 I reached the 100 watchers.. so, in less than a year, I managed to take 900 watches... how- Anyway, now it's time for the news (aaaaaaa-erikastaphpls-) So, do you remember that I had said that in this time I was very busy?.. now I tell you why. I was doing a drawing with all the characters from FNAF 2, and you can't imagine how it was difficult ;-; BUT--- Seeing that Paint Tool SAI is a very good guy c: , it has decided that the drawing DOESN'T MUST OPEN ANYMORE... I tried in anyway to open it but nothing... Now I hate Paint Tool SAI more than before c: But now, let's pass to the other news It can be strange, but in this time I'm trying to learn the manga style.... yes You know what is it right? Days ago I bought a manual to learn how to draw that style.. and it is so difficult ;-; So if you see that I don't put any drawing, it's because: - I'm doing one drawing like always; - I'm exercising with the manga style; - I haven't any inspiration; - I'm2lazy4draw (okno-) Other thing: do you remember the UTTP? Seeing what it happened in these days, I understand that they are just people who want to scary people with stupid things. They want to destroy the FNAF fandom, but calm down, it will never happen. If they will insult you, just ignore them. Also, if they make videos against us, don't worry: they just want your/our attention. Like I said before, thank you very very much for the 1000 watchers And I'm sorry if in this journal you don't understand some parts, but I sucks at English... Questo testo contiene un po di parolaccie, per farvi capire il mio livello di incazzatura Si, lo so che è strano che faccia un journal in italiano, ma vorrei parlare di un fatto che molti italiani di sicuro capiranno. Dunque, prima di tutto, vorrei farvi delle domande: "Perché molti di noi usano Internet?" "Perché sprechiamo molto del nostro tempo sul web?" Oramai tutti usano internet... soprattutto i giovani. Ma perché?? Ve lo siete mai chiesto? Credo di sapere il perché. Credo che le persone credano (DAT GRAMMATICA) che nel mondo in cui vivono NON ESISTANO ALTRE PERSONE CON LE SUE PASSIONI. Ormai l'Italia è piena di stronzi (e confermo) di cui non ci si può fidare. Appena dici qualcosa a qualcuno, subito tutti che lo vengono a sapere e vieni deriso per una tua scelta di vita. E qual è il posto più comune dove si posso incontrare queste persone? LA SCUOLA. Esatto. la scuola. Io ho incontrato così tanti stronzi che ho perso il conto. Io non faccio parte della massa dove tutti credono che la bellezza sia importante, e che se non sei bella o non hai quella determinata caratteristica, sei una merda... Anzi, io guardo soprattutto quel che c'è dentro. Tempo fa ho incontrato una ragazza su un sito che aveva le mie STESSE passioni.. e siamo amiche anche ora! La cosa bella è che questa estate ci siamo incontrate nella vita reale.... NON SCHERZO!! Se non fosse stato per Internet, io non avrei mai incontrato quella persona! All'inizio avevo paura, perché non ci eravamo mai incontrate prima, ma sapevo che lei aveva le mie passioni, era la stessa persona con cui parlavo in chat, e quei giorni li abbiamo passati benissimo!! Ero contenta di parlare con qualcuno che non mi avrebbe MAI giudicato. Credo siano stati i giorni più belli della mia vita... Ormai viviamo in una società fatta di pezzi di merda dove ficcano il naso OVUNQUE e non si fanno mai i cavoli loro. Io non so nè brutta, nè bella, ma i cazzi miei me li faccio! Quando vedo qualcuno discutere, io mene vado per la mia strada, a meno che non si tratti di me. Io cosa ottengo?? Niente. NIENTE. Alle medie la mia classe era piena PIENA di ragazze che si truccavano... Ok, lo so che truccarsi non vuol dire che sei una testa di cazzo, ma in quella classe si!! Per fortuna una o due mi erano simpatiche... ma non ero una loro stretta amica... ma parlavamo. Il restante era una gran fetta di quelle che si chiamano BIMBEMINKIA. Non lo erano al 100%, ma una buona parte si. Cosa facevano? Si vantavano, e sta cosa mi sta sul cazzo. Odio con tutto il cuore quando qualcuna si vanta nell'essere bella, quando sicuramente ha fatto una plastica facciale. Io in quella classe non voglio più starci. Sono stati 3 anni di incubo... Ora vado alle superiori, e diciamo che le cose sono un po migliorate... anche se all'entrata della scuola vedo tante faccie di minchia... ma almeno le evito, per non finire nei casini... Ma comunque, credo che molti si trovino bene su internet: nella vita reale, la gente ti disprezzerebbe subito per una tua passione, invece su internet, appena dici di avere quella determinata passione, avrai sicuramente degli amici virtuali, come li ho anche io ora. Nella vita reale la gente ti critica, per qualche ragione perchè non hanno niente da fare tutto il giorno, ma la cosa che non sopporto è essere nominati MOSTRI solo perchè la persona che ci parla non ha le nostre stesse passioni. A me fa schifo la mia generazione, questa generazione, dove ormai non hai più libero pensiero e non puoi dire niente e la gente ti critica pure. Altra cosa importante, è che queste persone portano via l'autostima della persona. L'autostima è il valore accettabile che ti dai sul tuo corpo, che sia al fisico o alla mente. Ormai l'autostima si ottiene solo con il giudizio delle altre persone. C'è gente che si è SUICIDATA perchè la gente la criticava male, così si è autoconvinta che il suo corpo era solo spazzatura, e ha avuto questo desiderio di suicidio, che una persona normale non avrebbe mai!! Una persona che ha degli amici con cui può fidarsi, porta ad avere un'alta autostima. Per questo che una parte di questa generazione cerca su internet qualcuno che ci si possa fidare, anche se consiglio altamente di non fidarsi subito delle persone che conosci.... Non si sa mai che qualcuno venga stuprato e "Scandalo, scandalo!" Ultima cosa: è ormai normale cercare qualcuno con le proprie personalità su Internet, ma fate attenzione. Come la gente è stronza nella vita reale, lo può essere anche davanti allo schermo del computer. Scusate per questa cosetta, ma sono veramente stanca di questa generazione... piena di cagne, teste di cazzo e bimbiminkia. E ricordati, cara troia, il vaffanculo è davanti a te. Con questo vi lascio. Spero di non aver insultato nessuno, sappiate che questo journal è solo per sfogare i miei nervi. Ah, ma questa è solo una parte dell'intero discorso che volevo dire... Vabbè xD Bye The point of this discussion is to alert you.. that person '''ISN'T ME! I ask at that person to stop. If she/he continues to publish posts, I will take action. If you are a troll, please, stop that, it isn't funny... if you are just a baby.. why are you doing that? If I am a your idol (kill me for what I said O_O), you don't necessary pretending to be me. You can put my drawing like profile picture.. but seriously... stop... UTTP... I hope you will die. thumb|400px